Karaoke revelador
by SwanMnsterQueen
Summary: AU Swanqueen. Cansada de tener que compartir a Regina con Robin Hood y no poder demostrarle públicamente lo mucho que la ama, Emma ve su oportunidad de decirle cómo se siente mediante un Karaoke en el cumpleaños de su hijo, recibiendo como respuesta algo que realmente no esperaba. One-Shot.


**Me inspiré. Al parecer ayudan bastante las vacaciones y pasar tres días sin Internet en medio del campo, entre vacas, gallinas y caballos. Emm, bueno... Tema aparte. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Era el cumpleaños nro. 16 de Henry y sus madres y abuelos decidieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en Granny's.

Pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde junto a él, haciéndole creer que ese pequeño picnic familiar era como celebrarían ese día tan especial. Con ayuda de Regina y, obviamente, su magia, pudieron evitar que el joven se enterara de la fiesta ya que ella había decorado todo el lugar con sólo un movimiento de su mano y sin necesidad de pasar el día inflando globos.

Al llegar la noche, Emma, Henry y Regina se dirigieron hacia la casa de la alcaldesa para poder darse una ducha y cambiarse para ir a cenar juntos, o al menos eso era lo que Henry pensaba. A la sheriff no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a la mansión de la madre adoptiva de su hijo... El simple hecho de que allí se encontraría a Robin Hood hacía que su sangre hirviera. Él tenía lo que ella quería. El amor de Regina. Y eso... eso le dolía en el alma. Pasar noches llenas de placer junto a la morena era como estar en el cielo, pero que ella la buscara sólo para eso y nada más había logrado hacer que odiara al ladrón. Pero esa noche tuvo que intentar tragarse el odio por el cumpleaños de su hijo. Henry lo valía.

Afortunadamente, y para su sorpresa, Hood no se encontraba en la casa. Decidió no absolutamente nada y dejarlo pasar. Aunque, en realidad, poco le importaba lo que hiciera o dónde estuviera.

Horas más tarde, Regina bajaba elegantemente las escaleras vistiendo un hermoso vestido violeta que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas, con un generoso escote y usaba unos stilettos negros de unos 12cm de altura. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Emma tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia ella y besar los carnosos y rojos labios de su amor. "Ella no es tuya. Olvidala, Swan", se dijo a sí misma. Y eso fue suficiente para ponerla triste una vez más...

Henry se encontraba extremadamente feliz. Todos sus seres queridos se encontraban en Granny's, festejando su cumpleaños y no podía parar de agradecer a sus madres por tan grata sorpresa.

Entre bailes y risas, la noche fue pasando. Emma no se movió de su asiento en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Regina se acercó a ella.

\- ¿No bailas, Swan? - Dijo tendiendole la mano, la cual la rubia no agarró. - Oh, vamos... Ven a bailar conmigo, bonita.

\- Realmente no estoy de humor para bailar pero gracias por la invitación, alcaldesa. - La actitud de Emma tomó por sorpresa a la reina y quiso sentarse a su lado para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero Mary Margaret la arrastró nuevamente hacia la pista de baile.

Ruby inició un ruidoso karaoke minutos después, llamando a Henry para que escogiera a cinco personas para participar. El muchacho escogió a Paige, Hanzel, Ruby, David y, por último, a Emma. La vio tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que quiso hacer que se divirtiera un poco.

Cuando Ruby terminó con su sexy interpretación de "Man, I feel like a woman", el turno de David llegó. El encantador príncipe causó una revolución de risas en el lugar, no era muy bueno con el micrófono.

Finalmente, Emma se acercó al improvisado escenario armado por la joven camarera. Leyó en la pantalla la lista de canciones y eligió una que conocía muy bien, una que realmente representaba lo que sentía. La música comenzó. A los pocos segundos, la angelical voz de la rubia dejó a todos sorprendidos...

 _Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión._

 _Cegando por completo mi razón._

"No la mires, no la mires", repetía en su cabeza mientras la letra de la canción salía de su boca, expresando su dolor.

 _Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior._

 _Sintiendo tan lejano tu calor._

 _Probé de la manzana por amor._

"Qué conveniente", pensó. Sin poder evitarlo miró a Regina, la cual estaba mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Y el estribillo llegó...

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide._

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte._

 _Sólo te he pedido en cambio tu sinceridad..._

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste,_

 _¿por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Y ahí estaba. Así es como se sentía. Le encantaría poder saber por qué siempre era tan desafortunada en el amor. Le encantaría que Regina la amara como ella lo hacía. Pero eso era imposible, por eso sólo respiró profundamente y siguió con la canción...

 _Vienes, me acaricias_

 _y te marchas con el sol._

 _Me duele solo ser tu diversión._

Las facciones de Regina cambiaron por completo. La voz de Emma la sorprendió. La rubia cantaba hermoso, eso era cierto, pero el dolor con el que cantaba la dejó con una sensación de malestar horrible. ¿Así se sentía su sheriff? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella sólo la veía como alguien con quién podía tener buen sexo?

 _Dices que me amas que no hay nadie como yo._

 _Que soy la dueña de tu corazón..._

 _Pero alguien más está en tu habitación._

Sí, Robin estaba en su habitación. Emma no pudo contener más las lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas... Y el corazón de la ex reina se detuvo por completo. Realmente la había lastimado.

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide._

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte._

"Yo no soy fuerte, Emma. No lo soy cuando estoy contigo. Tú me haces débil y, sorpresivamente, eso me encanta", pensó Regina.

 _Sólo te he pedido en cambio tu sinceridad._

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste,_

 _¿por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

 _Y no, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto,_

 _siempre y cuando sea honesto._

 _Y no, ¿ya para qué pedir perdón?_

 _No es correcto._

 _No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio..._

 _No soy la dueña de tu corazón._

"Lo eres, rubia idiota". Otro pensamiento. La morena sólo esperaba a que Emma terminara de expresarse con esa canción para poder abrazarla y decirle lo que sentía.

 _Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación..._

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor._

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide._

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte._

 _Solo te he pedido en cambio tu sinceridad._

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste,_

 _¿por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Poco a poco la melodía se fue apagando. Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, sorprendidos por la canción que la sheriff del pueblo acababa de cantar y por la emoción que demostraba. Emma se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con intención de dejar el lugar. Ya no quería estar ahí. Luego se disculparía con Henry. Ahora sólo necesitaba estar sola, pero alguien la tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

\- ¿Realmente te sientes así? - Preguntó Regina con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Emma, tú no eres eso para mí. Jamás serás una diversión, eres mucho más que eso. - Le dijo tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Todos miraban atentos la situación sin emitir palabra, no entendiendo lo que allí sucedía.

\- Claro, entiendo... Soy una buena amiga para ti, ¿verdad? - Se soltó de su agarre. - Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Espero seas feliz con Robin, Regina...

La alcaldesa no podía entender cómo habían llegado hasta este punto. En realidad lo sabía, sí... Fue una idiota al decidir ver a Emma sólo a escondidas por miedo a lo que pensarían los demás. Pero eso se acabó, ya no callaría más sus sentimientos por ella.

Dando unos pasos más, ocupando el espacio personal de la rubia, posó sus manos en las mejillas de su hermosa Emma y la besó. La besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos.

\- No amo a Robin, hace días decidí terminar nuestra relación. Quiero estar contigo, Emma.

\- ¿En serio, Regina? - Preguntó casi en un susurro. Le costaba creerlo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras esperaba la respuesta de su morena.

\- ¿Crees que te habría besado frente a todo el pueblo si no quisiera que estemos juntas? Eres muy tonta a veces, cariño. - Regina sonrió dulcemente y Emma río. - Eso... Eso quiero ver en tu hermoso rostro, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca. Quiero que estés feliz, Emma. Me destroza verte llorar... Realmente lamento haber esperado tanto para decirte esto. - La alcaldesa bajó la vista al piso pero su rubia rápidamente volvió a hacer que la mire a los ojos antes de darle otro beso en los labios. Regina la abrazó y todos en el Dinner comenzaron a aplaudir.

Luego de seguir bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, llegó el momento de volver a casa. Henry supo que sus madres necesitaban estar solas, así que habló con Snow y David para quedarse en su apartamento. La cara de Regina se tiñó ligeramente con un rubor rojizo cuando el joven muchacho le dijo, levantando discretamente una de sus cejas, que esa noche no estaría en casa. Quería darles privacidad. Por momentos olvidaba que su Henry ya no era un niño y que lo más seguro era que él supiera lo que ambas harían esa noche. Oh, por Dios... ¡Claro que lo sabía! Las mejillas de la morena se pusieron aún más coloradas al pensar en esto, pero tampoco pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ya que ella también sabía lo que pasaría en su habitación con esa rubia exasperante a la que amaba tanto. Emma rió ante la expresión de Regina y se despidió de Henry y sus padres.

No esperó demasiado. Apenas cruzaron la entrada principal de la mansión, Emma tomó el rostro de Regina y la besó con pasión, cerrando fuertemente la puerta con su pie. Retrocediendo lentamente fueron acercándose hacia las escaleras sin dejar de besarse. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento. Sólo necesitaban sus besos, caricias y sentir el cuerpo de su verdadero amor pegado al suyo. Necesitaban demostrar lo que sentían mientras hacían el amor. Sin miedos, sin mentiras, sin pensar que la otra persona no era suya sino que pertenecía a alguien más. Ya no era así. Ya no más. Sólo eran ellas dos y ese hermoso sentimiento que tenían.

Dejaron de besarse al llegar a las escaleras. Regina tomó la mano de su rubia y juntas emprendieron camino a la habitación de la ex reina. No perdieron tiempo alguno con encantamientos de silencio para que nadie las escuchara, ni se preocuparon en ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta. Estaban solas en la casa y, para ser sinceras, poco les importaba si la ciudad entera se enteraba de que estaban expresando su amor en la cama de Regina.

Lentamente comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Entre besos y risas las prendas fueron cayendo una a una por cualquier parte de la habitación. Al finalizar, Emma hizo que Regina se acostara en la cama mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas encima suyo. Podía notar lo excitada que esta se encontraba y no podía negar que ella misma estaba ardiendo de deseo por su... ¿novia? ¿Eran novias ahora? ¿Una pareja en serio? La alcaldesa le había dicho que quería estar con ella y la había besado frente a todo el pueblo... Definitivamente, la rubia estaba deseando hacer completamente suya a su dulce, sexy y hermosa novia. Qué bien se sentía ponerle un nombre a lo que tenían. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro justo antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de Regina.

Fue bajando desde su cuello hasta sus firmes pechos con suaves besos, concentrándose en darles la misma atención a cada uno de ellos, mordiendo los duros pezones de la morena para luego pasar su lengua por ellos y aliviar el ligero dolor que causaba.

Los gemidos de Regina no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, excitándola aún más, haciendo que abandonara los pechos de la morena para bajar hacia su abdomen y terminar en aquel lugar que necesitaba su atención urgentemente. Besó su sexo, causando que un escalofríos recorriera el cuerpo de su amada, y luego pasó su lengua justamente donde la humedad de Regina aumentaba, deleitándose con su sabor. Su sabor preferido.

La alcaldesa se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo pero no quería ser la primera en llegar, quería que lo hicieran juntas. Se removió debajo de la rubia, haciendo que esta detuviera el movimiento de su lengua y, rápidamente, tomó su rostro en sus finas manos y la besó con amor, saboreando su propia esencia en los labios de su novia. Con un ágil movimiento, hizo que Emma quedase ahora acostada en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar mientras seguía besándola. Como la Sheriff ya se encontraba lista para recibirla, sin previo aviso, la morena introdujo dos dedos en su interior, moviéndolos lento al principio y más rápido a medida que los gemidos de su amor se hacían más y más fuertes. Al sentir cómo las paredes internas de la mojada vagina de Emma comenzaban a contraerse y a indicarle que estaba cerca del abismo, rápidamente sacó sus dedos y cruzó su pierna derecha por debajo de la de su rubia, pegando su sexo al de ella, comenzando a moverse y realizando una agradable y excitante fricción entre ambos.

Emma entrelazó sus manos con las de la morena y las llevó hacia la suave piel de su cintura para marcar ella el ritmo de sus movimientos. Segundos después, ambas llegaron a la cima, gritando el nombre de la otra antes de besarse nuevamente.

\- Jamás me sentí tan viva... - Dijo Regina, acostándose al lado de su chica y depositando un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz. Emma rió y acarició su rostro.

\- Tampoco yo, Regina... Creo que ese fue un buen modo de expresar lo que sentía. - Agregó la rubia, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Fue un karaoke bastante revelador, sí. - La alcaldesa frunció el ceño, intentando parecer pensativa, pero no aguantó las ganas de reír y Emma no tardó en unirse a ella. - Te amo, bonita.

\- Te amo, mi amor.


End file.
